Historia de una relacion
by Paladium
Summary: Desde su infancia hasta su muerte. Desde las pesadillas infantiles hasta las noches ardientes de dos jóvenes bromistas. Porque un gemelo no puede vivir con el otro. GW/FW


Historia de una relación:

Fred se revolvió en la cama individual con fuerza y los ojos totalmente cerrados. Mientras, tenía una pesadilla: el hombre del saco venia y se lo llevaban junto a George. Siempre había tenido miedo a ese hombre entre las sombras, pero nunca se había atrevido a decirlo.

Aquello era solo un mito muggle, y sabia lo que dirían sus hermanos: Percy empezaría a contarle las posibilidades nulas de que un muggle se colara en la casa y les hiciese daño, Charlie le sonreiría con gracia, mientras le contaba los datos mas aterradores de los dragones, y Bill le revolvería cariñosamente el cabello rojo como el fuego.

Con un gemido ahogado, Fred abrió los ojos asustado, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Trago en seco, parpadeando varias veces y tapandose con la gruesa manta hasta las orejas; la oscuridad del pequeño dormitorio que compartía con George era suficiente para ver al hombre del saco en cualquier esquina.

Una mano infantil le toco el hombro, por encima de las mantas. Los músculos de Fred se tensaron con fuerza, mientras se pegaba a la pared, mirando al que le había tocado: George.

- ¿Otra pesadilla?- pregunto con dulzura e inocencia el niño al lado suyo. En el si podía confiar; sabia que le escucharía, que no se burlaría de el bajo ningún concepto.

Asintió con la cabeza varias veces, y vio como George se metía bajo las mantas, a su lado. Bajo el calor acumulado, Fred sonrió, acercándose a su hermano. Con sus pequeños brazos rodeo el cuerpo infantil de George, mientras su gemelo pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

Minutos después, la cabeza durmiente de Fred reposaba en el pecho de George, y ambos gemelos dormían tranquilamente. No mas pesadillas esa noche, ni para Fred ni para George.

Porque asustarse del hombre del saco es normal a los cinco años.

_

Fred sonrió con satisfacción; desde que Harry había llegado al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, habían ganado todos los partidos.

Entro en el vestuario de los chicos, dejando el bate de madera de golpeador en el suelo con delicadeza. Se había retrasado, hablando con Madame Hooch sobre el resultado del partido, y la mayoría de los jugadores ya habían terminado de ducharse.

Una ducha seguía funcionando, mientras Fred se quitaba la sudada camiseta del equipo. Sacudiendo los pies, se saco los zapatos, mientras bajaba sus pantalones.

- ¿Fred?- desde la ultima ducha, la voz de su gemelo llego hasta sus oídos. La sonrisa de Fred se amplio mientras se quitaba los bóxers.

Desnudo, camino por los húmedos suelos del vestuario, y llego hasta la ducha en la que estaba su hermano. Descorriendo la cortina de plástico blanco, se introdujo en la ducha, junto a su hermano.

Con el cabello rojo pegado a su cuero cabelludo y mojado, la imagen de su hermano se le antojo erótica, mientras las gotas de agua formaban sugerentes caminos por su piel nívea y pecosa.

Una sonrisa picara en el rostro de George apareció, mientras agarraba la pastilla de jabón. Su entrepierna estaba abultada, y George bajo su mirada hasta la de su hermano, viendola también hinchada.

Fred acerco sus labios y los junto con los de su gemelo, sonriendo dentro del beso. Su mano agarro el falo de George y comenzó a masturbarle, mientras, como si se tratara de un espejo, su gemelo imitaba sus movimientos.

Con fuerza comenzaron a masturbarse, mientras George se recargaba en la pared de la ducha individual. Con la pastilla de jabón todavía en la mano, George acerco su mano hasta la entrada de Fred, y deslizo el jabón por su ano, introduciendolo de vez en cuando.

Fred gimió con fuerza, a punto de venirse en el muslo de George. La presión del jabón en su recto le producía morboso placer, y no había ninguna fricción, por lo que entraba suavemente en su cuerpo.

Con un suave empujón, la pastilla de jabón entro en el cuerpo de Fred, y ambos gemelos se corrieron a la vez, en el cuerpo del otro.

- Vaya...- dijo extasiado George.

- Ha estado genial, George.

- Te quiero, Fred.- dijo el gemelo, abrazandole por el cuello. Dentro del abrazo, Fred sonrió, aun con el jabón en su interior, y contesto:

- Yo también, George.

_

George se introdujo en el interior de Fred. Charlie dormía al lado suyo, roncando ajeno a lo que pasaba. La boda de Bill y Fleur era al día siguiente, y la Madriguera estaba llena de gente.

Fred gimió quedamente, tapandose la boca con la mano. Los dedos de George en su erección hacían delicias en el, mientras se movía dentro suyo con fuerza, golpeando en su próstata.

Con la diestra, Fred agarro las mantas, intentando controlarse. Apenas un metro les separaba de Charlie, y aquello le excitaba aun mas.

Tumbado boca arriba, las piernas de Fred se encontraban en los hombros de George. El sudor perlaba sus cuerpos níveos y llenos de pecas, y tras unos minutos de vaivén, los gemelos terminaron, George en el interior de Fred, y este en su regazo.

- Eso ha estado bien, Fred.- susurro en voz baja George.

- Se sentirá mejor al lado de Charlie.- la sonrisa de los gemelos se volvió mas pronunciada, mientras Fred se ponía en pie.

Las camas de los tres Weasley estaban pegadas las unas a las otras, puesto que no había ninguna forma mas de que cupieran. Fred se puso a cuatro patas en la cama del medio, con otra erección en su entrepierna, y George protesto:

- Ponte encima suyo.- la sonrosa picara de George fue suficiente para que Fred se moviera, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la durmiente cabeza de Charlie, y sus rodillas al lado de su cadera.

George se situó encima suyo, y tomando su falo, comenzaron otra vez el baile del diablo, mientras el aliento de Fred golpeaba en el rostro del durmiente.

- Así es mas divertido.- dijo George, una vez terminaron.

_

George miro a su hermano. O lo que quedaba de el. Su cuerpo inerte estaba manchando de polvo, y el mortifago que le había matado escapaba por el pasillo.

Sus rodillas flaquearon, y finalmente, cedieron, cayendo de rodillas frente al ser que mas amaba. Sus brazos rodearon a Fred, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

Sus lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas, mojando la piel nívea de su gemelo. Estaba muerto, y George no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se sintió impotente, mientras su corazón y alma se resquebrajaban. Una parte de si se había roto, y se iba con Fred, a su lado, para que le recordase allá donde fuera.

Sus hombros se convulsionaron, mientras sentía a Ron a su lado, llorando como el. No escucho nada mas, ni los gritos de Harry y Hermione, ni los ruidos de la batalla.

Ellos le habían quitado lo que mas quería. Nunca mas volvería a ser igual. Fred había muerto, y con el su alma.


End file.
